The amulet
by taz.kelly
Summary: They were in the middle of a battle, how did they end up here? Why were these people pointing sticks everywhere? Stupid doll.  SakuraXsasori, hp crossover kinda. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Hi, so I know this has been done a million times before and most aren't really that good, but I'm going try and make this one as good as I can J

**Chapter 1**

Sakura tucked the amulet under her shirt. It was a pretty object she had stumbled upon on her way to Sand, but it couldn't get in her way. This battle... it was important and extremely dangerous. This man before her, he was an S-class criminal; she, on the other hand, was only a chuunin. Her opponent, Akasuna no Sasori, fought with puppets. Lethal puppets with weapons dipped in poison. She had to be careful. He was inside a puppet, using it as a weapon and a shield.

Sasori was ready. He was unbeatable and this girl would become a part of his collection. He would turn her into a puppet. She would lose, there was no escape. He watched as she raced toward him, such a foolish move to make. She was close enough for him to react, she would be dead soon. Her eyes grew wide as she realised his puppet's stinger was only centimetres from her chest. There was no time to dodge it. She stopped as the stinger made contact, but her expression was far from what he had expected. Why wasn't she writhing in pain? With that last thought Sasori felt himself being pulled at an incredible speed.

That was strange, Sakura thought as her body seemed to stop moving. Her eyes had been closed the entire time. The stinger hit the amulet instead of her, that's what she remembered. She had stopped, expecting pain to wash over her, but all she felt was the force of the blow as it hit the amulet. And then she felt herself moving really fast. What was happening?

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in a dense forest and Sasori was still attached to her. He retracted his stinger slowly. This place, he didn't like it. He could sense danger all around. It wasn't normal, nothing was normal. He had a feeling they weren't in Sand anymore. How did this happen? His thoughts ran wild, already forgetting the girl opposite him. That was his first mistake as he felt Hiruko falling away from him in pieces. Now he was completely exposed.

"Don't ignore me," Sakura commanded as she punched through his puppet. She hated it when other shinobi didn't see her as a threat. She worked hard, damn it! She was strong!

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the man in front of her. He looked to be around her age and his body... he was a puppet. He wasn't human.

"You. Girl. Stop, now," Sasori said. He grabbed her fist before it could make contact again. The danger was moving closer, all around and even from above.

"Gyahhh!" Sakura yelled pointing at something above Sasori. It was a giant spider, huge and ugly. It was followed by more spiders. She freaked out, these spiders were larger than life, and she couldn't simply step on them. There were too many for her to handle, she doubted the puppet master would help her. With that, she took off at lightning speed through the trees. Sasori followed her soon after. The spiders were no match for their speed.

Sakura thought for a moment. It wasn't that she was no match for the spiders, it was just that they were spiders. Spiders! Giant spiders! They were creepier than Orochimaru! Well, maybe that was pushing it a bit. No one could ever be creepier or slimier than that guy.

Sasori broke through the edge of the forest and noticed Sakura already laying and panting on the grass a good distance away. If he were human he'd snort. She faced him head on, but here she was, afraid of a few spiders. Okay, he had to admit that even he felt threatened. It wasn't that he was afraid, it was just that he knew they were dangerous, but couldn't sense any powerful chakra. They just seemed out of this world.

The old man was the strangest they had ever seen. His hair was so, so long and his beard just as long. His nose was disturbingly crooked - in Sakura's opinion anyway, and she was itching to heal it or at least slap it back into place. He had a twinkle in his eye and Sakura knew she could trust this man.

Sasori was annoyed. The girl had explained their situation and had given the old man the amulet she wore around her neck. The was a crack in it, he noted. Then the old man had started telling them about the school and she completely zoned out. He refused to repeat everything the man said to her.

"Now, I have called for Miss Granger to show you to your dormitory. I believe you'd get along just fine with her Miss Haruno. Now, Sasori, you know how the school works. Know that I am only putting you in Gryffindor because you're a criminal and Miss Haruno would be able to keep an eye on you," Professor Dumbledore said. This was a serious problem, but he couldn't exactly throw them out. He'd try to figure out how the amulet worked and do his best to fix it and send them back home.

"I hope the two of you will be able to work together at least until I'm able to send you home. There'll be no fighting in this school. I do care about the safety of my students."

…...

Sakura and Sasori followed Hermione to their dormitory. She seemed to be weary of them.

They reached a portrait of a fat lady and Hermione gave her the password, when, believe it or not, she asked for it. They climbed through and were met with a room full of people. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up when the strange duo climbed through after Hermione.

"She has pink hair!" a girl pointed out bluntly.

"And your eyes are the colour of crap," Sakura yelled, a vein popping. She was satisfied to see that some people actually recoiled at her outburst. Others only laughed at the girl who had pointed out her hair.

Hermione cleared her throat, "This is Sakura and Sasori, they'll be staying for a while." She gestured for the two to follow her to their dorms before any questions were asked. She really didn't feel like answering questions and she really didn't trust the two new additions to Gryffindor. She had to speak to Harry and Ron about this.

Sakura glared a hole through the back of Sasori's head. Hermione was leading them to the boy's dorm first and Sakura didn't trust Sasori alone with her. Hermione showed him to his bed and handed him his class schedule. They were to attend classes and try to blend in as much as possible.

Sasori was weary of this world and would play it safe until they got back home, why wouldn't the brat get that through her thick skull? These people had nothing that he wanted. They'd make horrible puppets too.

"Are you sure Professor Dumbledore said he should share a dorm with the other boys?" Sakura asked, her eyes never leaving the back of Sasori's head. Did he even sleep?

Hermione gave her an odd look. Why was she asking such a question? Everyone had to share a dorm room. Was she hoping to share a room with him? That was really disgusting. She chanced a glance at the girl and noticed she was glaring at this Sasori boy. Hmm, maybe she just didn't trust him.

"Well, let me show you to the girls' dorm, Sakura," Hermione said, ignoring the girl's question. "Um… it's not that boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms, it's just that they can't enter," she added nervously when Sasori followed them.

Sasori followed the two girls up the staircase and was startled for a moment when the stairs disappeared only to be replaced by a slide. He caught himself before he slipped down and leaped to the top landing. He noticed that Sakura had done the same, but the Hermione girl slid all the way down to the bottom.

"I told you boys can't enter!" Hermione yelled up to him. She was furious, how dare he go against her. She was going to - hey, he made it up. What the -

"Just look for the bed with the trunk on it," she sighed in defeat.

…...

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

"I don't trust them, Harry," Hermione said quietly. The common room had already emptied an hour ago. "They flew to the top of the stairs! First Umbridge and now them?"

"We can't fly," a voice came from the top of the stairs. It was a strange voice, mysterious and mature, it wasn't a voice Hermione had heard before.

They glanced up to see Sasori descending. He headed to one of the seats and sat down as if he didn't just interrupt a private conversation. It was awkward, because now they couldn't continue, so they just sat there uncomfortably. What made it even worse was the fact that he had walked in on them talking about Sakura and him.

"Can't sleep?" Ron asked nervously.

"I don't sleep," Sasori smirked.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. He really didn't need any more people interfering with their plans.

"For a visit," Sasori replied, smirk still in place. His answer wasn't good enough for the boy, though, because he drew his wand and pointed it at Sasori. What? They were allowed to attack him and he wasn't allowed to defend himself? Dumbledore really had to check his students, and put a leash on the one before him.

Sakura walked down the stairs just in time to see Sasori pull out a kunai and twirl it in his fingers. A boy with black hair and glasses had his wand pointed at Sasori and did her best to fight back the urge to laugh at the thought, this was a serious situation. How didn't she notice something was going on here? The only reason she came down was because she was planning on sneaking up to the boys' dorm to check on Sasori.

"Put it down, Sasori," she hissed at the puppet. She really didn't want to get into trouble with the headmaster. He couldn't be worse than Lady Tsunade, but you never know.

"And who the hell are you to be pointing that damned thing at him?" she half-yelled at the trio. Really, not even Naruto was like this. Okay, maybe he was worse, but at least there was only one of him.

She cracked her knuckles, "Point that thing at him, or even me again and I will snap it before you can cast one of your stupid spells," she threatened, watching as the boy lowered his wand, although he kept glaring at her.

"And you," she pointed at Sasori. "You said you'd behave, so keep your weapons to yourself. Our battle is not here! What, do you want to poison the idiot and get us thrown out with no hope of getting back home? Baka!"

Sasori scowled, this red-faced, pink-haired brat was loud and annoying. He really wanted to just stick a kunai through her heart. He wouldn't even coat it with poison, he just wanted kill her quickly.

"We'll just be heading to bed, wont we boys?" Hermione laughed nervously and led the two boys up to their dorm before heading to her own.

Sakura glared at Sasori and made to grab him by the collar, but he snatched her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Listen here, you pink bitch," he snarled. "I am not your friend nor am I your teammate. I said I wouldn't hurt anyone here, so I wont. But if you piss me off, I wont hesitate to kill you." he tightened his grip on her wrist until he knew it hurt.

Sakura felt the fear build up inside her. She had forgotten that they had been about to kill each other before they ended up here, and she had been terrified back then. But being here made her forget. Here, she viewed him as a naughty child who needed constant supervision. She had forgotten that he was decades older than her with decades of experience.

Sakura sighed, she was the Hokage's apprentice. Who the hell was he to threaten her with death? Lady Tsunade would kill her if she let this bastard get the better of her.

She focused her chakra in the wrist he held behind her back and smirked as he quickly let go. She turned to face him and noticed that his wooden fingers were slightly split.

"I wont go down easily," she said and walked away, leaving him to fume in the common room.

…...

"What do you mean 'she disappeared into thin air?" Tsunade was furious. How could they lose her apprentice?

"Hokage-sama," Neji said calmly. "I witnessed it myself. She was charging at the Akatsuki member and then they both just disappeared."

"So she might still be alive…" Tsunade said.

"I do not know if this piece of information will be of any use, but -"

"Well, spill it!"

Neji scowled, he hated it when Lady Tsunade was in a bad mood. It was his fault though, he was the one who delivered the bad news. " She had a type of amulet around her neck. When her opponent struck her, he hit the amulet instead. That's when both just vanished."

"Dammit!"

…...

It was morning and Sakura rushed downstairs. She didn't know where her first class was, but she figured she'd ask some random person; she just didn't want to see Sasori right then, but luck was not on her side, because there he sat. It was the creepiest thing. She had a feeling he didn't need sleep like normal people, but she was hoping he'd pretend to be normal.

His eyes were wide open and calculating. She decided she'd just pretend he wasn't there and head to class. She hated him, not necessarily because he kidnapped Gaara, the guy almost crushed her, and three years wasn't enough to get over that. Sure he had changed and become a better person, but she was still very much afraid of him. It was just the fact that he was the bad guy, that he was somehow connected to Orochimaru and that sooner or later he'd be targeting Naruto.

"If you had paid attention to the headmaster, you'd know that we are supposed to be waiting for that girl to escort us to class," Sasori said.

Sakura scowled, so much for pretending he wasn't there - and what did he mean? she paid attention to the headmaster, she just missed a few things he said. As for that Hermione girl, Sakura didn't like her much. Professor Dumbledore was wrong about them getting along, she got on better with Sasori and she didn't even like him. Okay, maybe she was going a bit overboard - Hermione just seemed to be too suspicious of the two of them. Sure, they just randomly appeared, but that was just a mistake. It wasn't like she was trying to take over the school or something, and Sasori was much too impatient for that sort of thing.

She missed home, these people were weird and just got on her nerves for some reason. Maybe it was their different lifestyle, maybe it was because she was stuck with a criminal, maybe her team thought she left with said criminal to become a missing nin, or maybe Sasori was rubbing off on her and she was just being really impatient. Whatever, it all still sucked.

"Stupid doll," Sakura muttered to herself, although she was certain Sasori heard her. She glanced at him and noticed he just stared with his empty eyes… did he even have any feelings?

Hermione appeared while Sakura was still lost in her thoughts. Her hair was bushy and she looked like a wild animal in Sakura's opinion, but that may have been because she had been rushing. Sakura noticed that she was a bit dishevelled and her books were almost spilling from her bag.

"I'm so sorry," she panted, trying to compose herself. "I can't believe I overslept when I was supposed to be showing you around the school before breakfast."

"Just show us to breakfast," Sasori said from his seat. He didn't understand why he had to pretend to be some fifteen year old brat.

Hermione nodded and gestured for the two to follow her. She was nervous, the Sasori guy just scared her with the way he spoke, and why was he sitting in that seat as if he hadn't moved since the night before. For some reason she likened him to Voldemort, he just seemed like the type. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed normal enough, but she had a feeling the pink-haired girl was more trouble than she seemed - like their was a Voldemort behind her kind-looking exterior.

Sakura only ate what looked familiar, but the food was very different. It was just as good as the food she liked, but she only ate enough to last her until lunch - unlike the other students stuffing their faces like Naruto always did with his ramen. Sasori didn't eat anything though, and he sat as far away from everyone else as he could. She rolled her eyes, stupid doll.

…...

**Ah, one story alert, thanks. **

**This is the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed reading it. The Amulet is just something I'm doing for fun while I think of ideas for my other fics. I'm really sorry for taking forever to update, but I'm dealing with some personal problems and the will to write seriously just isn't there. So, I'll write little by little and try and keep the chapters coming ****J **

**I know I said this story is just for fun, but I'd really love to know what you think. Please leave a review.**


End file.
